Remember?
by ArZell17
Summary: Wonwoo yang lupa. Mingyu yang berubah. dan Jun yang setia.


**REMEMBER?**

Ujian hari ini terasa sulit. Bukan sulit sepenuhnya. Hanya saja semalam aku belajar satu kali jadi belum benar-benar mengerti. Biasanya aku mengulang belajar hingga tiga kali. Kapasitas ingatanku tidak sekuat teman-teman yang hanya mendengar sekilas langsung faham dan mengerti. Ditambah pula aku yang sering bolos kelas. Harus belajar ekstra keras. Setelahnya aku yang ketiduran hingga pagi tadi yakin akan telat jika tidak dibangunkan dengan kasar oleh adikku.

'hahh….'

Selalu seperti ini. Selalu menyemangati diri sendiri untuk menjadi lebih baik tetapi setelah semua benar-benar didepan mata, aku seperti tak mampu menjalani. Belajar paksa semalam penuh hingga akhirnya tumbang duluan sebelum target terpenuhi.

"Kantin yuk"

Aku menoleh. Jun disini.

"Duluan aja. Nanti aku nyusul". Sebenarnya lagi malas makan.

"Yang bener? Kalau tebakanku sih kamu belum sempat sarapan. Kamu kan orangnya serius belajar sampai lupa segalanya". Kan. Dia selalu tahu.

"Enggak gitu juga. Lagi gak mood makan. Lagian kamu juga gak nyontekin tadi". Candaku. Enggak berharap dicontekin sebenarnya.

"Kamu sih enggak bilang dari awal. Tahu gitu tadi aku kasih kamu jawaban karangan aku haha"

Kita sama aja. Enggak ada yang bisa dibanggain dari akademik. Sama-sama butuh tutor handal dan sabar. Saling contekan bisa aja nilai makin hancur.

"Ayo gak ada penolakan. Kamu kalau gak diginiin gak bakal berisi"

"Eeeih…"

Aku pasrah aja dia menyeretku. Sahabat mah bebas.

.

.

.

"Maa,, Wonwoo pulang…"

Sore lepas ujian aku langsung pulang rumah. Tak ingin membebani fikiranku dengan hal-hal lain. Ingin segera berebah di kamar. Tidur sampai sore lalu belajar lagi buat besok. 'fyuhh.. semoga besok lebih baik'

Mama sedang di ruang keluarga saat aku sampai. Di meja terlihat buku dengan cover biru berbingkai. Seperti album foto, tapi segera disanggah setelah aku menanyakannya.

"Eeh… i..ini pp… punya teman mama ketinggalan". Terlihat gugup.

"Hm, yaudah Ma, kalau ada yang nyariin Wonwoo, Wonwoo di kamar yaaa…"

Mungkin nggak penting juga buat aku. Dan Jun bilang mau belajar ke rumah hari ini sekalian ngawasin kewajaran belajar. Biar aku enggak lupa waktu katanya. Ada ada aja.

"Mandi dulu sayang, jangan lupa obatnya"

"Iya Ma.."

Naik ke atas. Segera rebahan di kamar. Suasana nyaman untuk menenangkan diri. Lama menatap langit-langit kamar jadi teringat tadi pagi. Di kantin tadi entah perasaanku saja atau tidak Mingyu memandangku begitu lama. Aku tidak melihatnya. Hanya meliriknya dengan sudut mataku saja. Kemudian menatap keluar jendela dengan tiba-tiba setelah aku dengan sengaja menoleh kearahnya.

' _Apa maksudnya_ '

.

.

.

"Woo…". Kurasa seseorang memaksa membuka kelopak mataku tak sopan.

"Hmm…". Kembali bergelung dalam tidur.

"Hoi pangeran tidur". Ditariknya paksa selimut yang kupakai.

"Apasih…"

"Besok fisika, ayo belajar". Ah seketika aku tersadar. Besok ujian penentuan nilai akhir setelah minggu kemarin berlatih kuis.

"Jam berapa seka- haahhh….. Mamaaaa…..". Berteriak tak percaya setelah tanganku berhasil menggapai ponsel di atas meja.

' _jam sepuluh malam? Oh Mom…'_

"Kenapa baru datang? Kenapa baru bangunin? Aku belum belajar… aarghh…."

Teriakku frustrasi. Kenapa alarm nggak nyala sih. Malam ini harus belajar lebih larut berarti. Harus tiga kali ulangan.

"Baru sempet datang sayang haha… Maaf… Cuci muka sana… Shoo~ shoo~"

"Haish.."

Oh Jun….

Aku segera ke kamar mandi. Berharap cuci muka bisa jernihin mata dan fikiran juga.

.

.

.

' _haahh… dipaksa berfikir gini mana bisa…'_

Awan hitam yang menggantung sejak dini hari akhirnya tumpah menjadi hujan lebat. Kami masih di perpustakaan mengerjakan remedial statistika. _Astaga, Remed._ Jun baru saja menyelesaikan ujian ulangnya. Aku masih betah bermanja-manja dengan lembaran coretan dan pena diatasnya. _'bermanja apanya'_

Kulihat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetikkan sesuatu yang kutebak sebuah pesan kepada kekasihnya. Atau tidak. Ia sering keluar dengan banyak teman wanita tapi aku tidak tau mana yang ia sebut kekasih.

"Wen?". Panggilku.

"Hn". Hanya dengungan tanpa menoleh. Dasar.

"Bantuin lah, mentang-mentang udah selesai gak mau ngasih tau nih?"

Kesalku. Dia udah selesai duluan. Seenggaknya kasihin lah itu lembar jawaban buat bisa disalin.

"Ya ambil aja lah nggak usah nungguin aku nawarin. Memang harus selalu ditawarin ya?"

Seringainya. Ambigu.

"Apasih. Emang kamu sering nawarin aku apa heh". Segera ku ambil lembar di mejanya. Kok jadi sewot gini.

"Tumben aja kamu selesai cepet. Biasanya juga duluan aku"

"Nih". Ia menyodorkan layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum puas. Hasil capture jawaban. Aku mengernyit. Seperti mengenal tulisannya. Aah.. Minghao.

"Keren kan".

"Apaan. Kirain ngerjain sendiri."

"Yaudahlah tinggal nikmatin juga. Bersyukurlah punya teman kayak aku gini. Mana ada teman yang nyontekin kamu selain aku". Bangganya. Dih. Padahal hasil contekan juga. Iyain ajalah.

"Sebahagianya kamu aja."

.

.

.

Aku tidak yakin Jun benar-benar mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan. Tadi aku bertemu Mingyu. Dia si pangeran kelas yang biasanya diam dan cuek dengan semua yang ada disekitarnya tiba-tiba saja menemuiku. Aku fikir ia tidak mengenalku. Ternyata salah. Bahkan ia tahu semua tentangku. _'Ngeri.. diam-diam dia stalker?'_

"Ini apa?". Tanyaku setelah aku menerima gulungan kertas darinya.

"Buka aja. Tapi nanti"

"Sekarang?". Cengo mendadak. Ia tersenyum.

"Baik-baik ya hyung". Lalu pangeran pandai yang dingin itu bergegas pergi.

Aku melongo. _'Hah? Dia manggil apa? hyung?'_. Selama ini yang aku tahu dia nggak pernah manggil orang. Hanya menjawab sapaan dengan 'hai juga' yang kuyakini juga ia tak mengetahui siapa nama orang yang menyapanya. Sekarang dia panggil aku 'hyung' kelihatannya pendengaranku yang bermasalah. Semakin aku berfikir semakin aku tidak mengerti dengannya.

.

.

.

" _Huweeee… es klim Gyuie jatuh… huweeeee…"_

" _Hei tampan, katanya jagoan mau jagain Mama. Kok nangis"_

" _Huweee…. Hyuunnggg…. Es klim…. Hiks hiks.."_

" _Ini punya Hyung. Jangan nangis lagi ya. Nanti hyung gak mau main lagi kalau Gyuie jadi jelek gini"_

" _Wonu hyung…."_

" _Hahahahaa…"_

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama mencari jalan hingga beberapa kali tersesat dan salah jalan, sampailah kami disini. Ke sebuah alamat yang dituliskan Mingyu kemarin. Aku dan Jun berjalan mendekati panti ini. Sekilas aku seperti mengingat memori. Antara asing dengan tidak. Aku seperti mengenalnya. Tapi tidak benar-benar mengenalnya. Hanya ingatan samar tentang dua anak kecil yang bermain di ayunan dekat taman.

.

.

" _Hyung, besok besar nanti mau jadi apa?"_

" _Jadi Ilmuwan. Hyung nanti mau banyak eksperimen haha keren kan"_

" _Eksperimen itu apa hyung?"_

" _Apa yaaa… haha… hayoo Gyuie mau jadi apa?"_

" _Jadi penyusun rumah. Aku suka gambar. Mau bikin rumah yang besaaaaarrr…. Terus nanti tinggal disana sama hyung sama teman-teman, Hehe"_

" _Arsitek hmmm…"_

" _Bukaaannn….."_

.

.

.

"Wonwoo...". Jun menepuk bahu menyadarkanku.

"Eeeih… apa?". Aku rasa aku menjadi orang yang gampang terkejut akhir-akhir ini.

"Kasian tuh adiknya. Pesawatnya kamu injak. Ngelamun mulu ck"

Ia mendecak. Aku mengalihkan sepatuku. Benar ada pesawat kertas disana.

"Tuhkan rusak… Aduh sakit…". Jun berucap dengan wajah dimanyunkan dan sebelah tangan diletakkan dadanya. Pura-pura sakit hati.

"Apaan sih. Kamu tuh yang sering nyakitin. Bukan disakitin". _'Dasar enggak jelas'_

Aku menoleh. Kulihat diseberang ayunan sana seorang gadis kecil sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Terlihat bahunya yang bergetar. Ahh.. segera kuambil pesawat kertasnya dan mendekatinya.

"Heii … Kenapa menangis disini hm?"

"Pesawatt… hiks hiks". Aku menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi matanya.

"Aah.. Manisnyaa.. Ini, maafin oppa ya hehe nanti oppa buatin lagi deh. Tapi oppa enggak bisa bikin.. Ajarin oppa dulu yaa". Aku memberikan pesawat kertas tadi. Menggemaskan sekali. Digoda dikit, tak apalah.

"Gomawo oppa~ hiks hiks"

"Ayo ajarin oppa sini. Eh namanya siapa sayang?". Ku usak rambut coklat panjangnya.

"Ahra~". Jawabnya dengan sedikit tersipu. Bikin geregetan.

"Aah.. Ahra.. Nama kita hampir sama ternyata. Tahu enggak oppa namanya siapa?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Wonwoo… panggil Wonwoo oppa ya". Aku mengenalkan diriku dengan menebar senyum manis.

"Apanya yang mirip? ck". Jun berdecak lagi.

"Oh iya yang ini namanya Jun oppa. Ayo disapa"

"Dasar… Anak kecil digodain". Jun menyunggingkan bibirnya. Aku meringis.

"Hai manis. Disini Jun oppa yang tampan". Senyumnya melebar.

"Suka suka.. kamu sih enggak nyisain satu buat aku. Semua wanita di kelas sudah kamu godain."

.

Setengah hari aku habiskan di panti ini. Entah apa maksudnya Mingyu menunjukkan panti ini kepadaku. Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Rasanya sudah lama aku tak bermain. Anak anak disini menggemaskan. Dan Jun tentu saja membantuku menggoda mereka dengan rayuannya. Haha.

.

.

.

" _Hyung… bantuin bikin pesawatttt…"_

" _Mana sini"_

.

.

.

" _Kok hyung pinter sih"_

" _Makanya kamu belajar terus yang bener ya?"_

" _Kalo belajar terus bisa lebih pintar dari hyung kan?"_

.

.

.

" _Hyung.. Hikss… Hyung jangan pergi…"_

" _Hyung sebentar kok Gyuie, nanti Hyung kembali lagi"_

 _Nanti Gyuie dapat Mama baru juga_

 _Hyung sering-sering kesini kok"_

.

.

.

" _Hyung nanti kalau dapat keluarga baru jangan lupain aku ya Hyung"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kok Wonu Hyung jadi cuek gini sih…. Hyung… bantuin … aku gak bisa ngerjain soal ini…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hyung… Hyung mau kemana? Kok hyung bawa tas besar?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hyung kok diem aja sih aku tanyain.. Hyung marah sama aku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hyuungg…. Hiks … Hiks… Hyung jahat…."_

" _Hyung pergi aku nggak diajak"_

.

.

.

Pertemanan kami tidak hanya sehari dua hari. Sudah semenjak 3 tahun lalu ketika Jun datang dan mengenalkan diri sebagai sahabatku. Aku tidak mengingat semuanya. Aku melupakan memoriku sebelumnya. Aku tidak mengenal siapa diriku. Aku tak tahu siapa namaku. Papa, Mama, dan Adikku. Mereka juga datang sebagai keluargaku. Mama bilang tidak perlu terlalu berusaha untuk mengingat tentangku sebelumnya. Aku yang selamat itu lebih dari bahagia.

Dan aku tidak tahu bahwa Mingyu merupakan salah satu masa lalu yang kulupakan.

"Jadi kamu sudah mengingat semuanya?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar mengingatnya. Hanya sekelebat. Antara yakin dengan tidak yakin Mingyu ada didalamnya"

"Hmm…". Jun bergumam.

"Kamu tahu sesuatu 'kan Wen?"

"Aku nggak tahu banyak. Tapi kamu pernah cerita punya saudara namanya Mingyu juga."

"Tuhkan…". Aku merengut. Kenapa aku baru tahu.

"Nggak usah ngerasa jahat. Kamu mau ngunjungin Mingyu waktu itu, tapi keberuntungan belum berpihak di kamu. Kamu kecelakaan"

"Kamu nggak bilang"

Ia menyentil pelan keningku.

"Kamu nggak sabaran. Jadilah kamu gini. Miris aku. Bersyukurlah masih nemuin dia disini".

"Bicaramu jahat banget. Aku harus gimana Jun?"

"Temuin aja Mingyu. Minta maaf. Udah. Itu sih yang aku fikirin"

"Yakin nggak dia bakal maafin?".

"Hn"

.

.

.

"Mingyu"

Ia menoleh

"Hm…"

"Maaf aku ngelupain kamu". Sesalku.

"Maaf, lupa apa ya?" ' _haah?'_ '

"Maaf, aku memang belum ingat semuanya. Aku akan mencoba mengingatnya. Kamu Mingyu adik kecil hitam manisku yang sering menangis 'kan? Apa aku salah?". Mencoba mengingat sebagian cerita Jun tentang Mingyu. "Gak usah sok dingin deh kamu"

"Hyung… aku terharu… tak apa.. tak usah berusaha… Hyung mengingatku aku senang sangat…". Mingyu tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya khas.

"Maafkan Hyung ya, tapi kok kamu nggak peluk Hyung. Kan sudah lama enggak ketemu"

"Hyung.. enggak usah bikin aku _out of character_ deh. Tapi….-

Dengan tiba-tiba ia melingkarkan tangannya di lenganku. Memelukku erat dan meremas baju di punggungku. Samar kurasakan bahunya sedikit bergetar.

-Aku kangen hyungg….. jangan lupain aku lagi yaaa…. "

"Aahh…" Aku menepuk punggungnya.

"Gomawooo…"

Siang itu angin bertiup kencang. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah aku mengingatnya, aku melihat Mingyu yang selalu tersenyum lebar dengan tingkah konyolnya. Jauh berbeda dengan sikap dingin sebelumnya. Mingyu sekarang lebih peduli dan lebih sering bersosialisasi dengan teman lainnya. Penggemarnya juga semakin banyak. Dan aku tetap dengan keseriusanku belajar, yang masih kalah dibawah Mingyu. Aku bersyukur.

 **FIN**


End file.
